Together
by GorgeousGirlHermione101
Summary: After hermione's parents die she wants to revenge them, but instead she joins the people that killed them.


**Hey everyone this is my first FanFic So just go easy on me and if there are any spelling mistakes just tell me ok?**

It was a cold night in Australia. But it was still a beautiful night because you could see the stars and the sunset had a magnificent range of oranges, pinks yellow and purples. I hear some buzzing from above I look up franticly since I know that is a sound a broom stick makes, since harry always drags me down to the quiditch pitch at Hogwarts, I have nothing to do but watch.

I pull out my wand and see a bright green light go through my parents window and then a very high-pitch scream that came from my mother's mouth I let a tear slip and promise to do anything to keep my father safe. I run behind a bush to stop me from getting seen so I can it the Death Eaters with spell from behind them.

"Stupefy" I scream at a death eater that was passing by the house with their wand out.

'CRAP TIMES OUT' I think to myself as I realise that all of the Death eaters are looking at the bush I am near.

"STUPIFY" I scream repeditly

"STUPIFY"

"STUPIFY"

CRAP they all have their wands pointed at me.

I quickly put a barrior between me and them and run into the house and see both my parents lying on the floor completely drained of colour and life I crumple to the floor crying over their bodies.

About an hour later I look out the window and all of the Death Eaters are gone thank god. I Get rid of any evidence that I was ever here and I decided for the best that I had to make it look like they were murdered. I kissed them both on the forehead and walked out to the back yard to apparate to the burrow, only Draco Malfoy was running towards me with concern in his eyes? I whip my wand out and Grab his wand in my hand.

He wraps his arms around me and says "I know how you feel my parents died a few nights ago please believe me I know how you feel you can stay at my home tonight I will even cook myself."

I was speechless Malfoy was being nice to me mudblood granger. And what is the first thing that comes out of my mouth

"Thank you can we go now I don't want to stay here much longer." I am again shocked at the words that come out of my mouth.

"Hold my hand." He commands

I do as I was told. Man this night really is getting to me.

When we arrive at a large modern house that doesn't look like Malfoy manor at all.

"Where are we?"

"Didn't I tell you we are at my house I know that the manor brings back bad memories for the both of us."

"Let's go inside"

When we get inside it is marvellous it's huge and so modern. So unmalfoy like. Malfoy makes me a coffee and shows me to my room.

"It's got a charm on it to bring all of the guest's clothes in it and when they leave they will go back to where they came from."

I gasped in surprise that Draco Malfoy was letting me in his house, and then I thought that I must be having a dream/nightmare I pinch myself to wake myself up.

"ARGHHHHHH" I scream as I wake up from the worst nightmare ever. Ow my neck hurts I look around and my dad is standing in front of me. I jump up and hug the living daylights out of him. It was just a dream.

I run into the house and see mum cooking dinner. I poke her just to be sure.

"Um… Hermione dear that was unnecessary, why are you being so unnecessary?" Scolded

"Sorry mum I just had a bad dream I dreamt that I didn't get to Australia in time." I lie

"Well dear we are just fine and we are here." Mum hugged me as she said this.

"Blurrrgfurple" my stomach lets out a roar in hunger.

"Well I think it's about time we give you some food." Mum Sais

I nod in agreement.

I have been staying at my parents' house in Australia after I found them when the war finished. But I am going back to my new flat in Muggle London tonight so mum is making me a huge dinner to celebrate the fact that I had found them in time and that we won the war.

Mum made a bunch of all my favourite foods and said that we can help ourselves. I Took some chicken and salad. And sat down at the table.

"So Hermione how do you want to decorate your new flat?" Mum asked looking quite interested

"I want to have a forest Green wall in my room and I want the tiles in the kitchen to be blue, and changing walls is pretty easy when I'm a witch."

"Oh yes, that would be useful and much easier than painting them."

Once we finish dinner we start to move my stuff I floo there with the first of the stuff in my pocket.

When I step out of my new floo system I see a very angry pair of red eyes. SHIT!


End file.
